Love is in the Air
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Love is in the air: About Harry Potter fem/male with multiple pairings for multiple stories. Harry/Ichigo/Hiruma/many others...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to a new series of one-shots. They will consist of only harry potter crossovers. More specifically, with HP/? pairings. Here is a list of my favorite stories to write about so if you have any requests, I'll see what I can do.

**Top stories!  
**Harry Potter (Obviously!)  
Lord of the Rings (Love this story, but never written for it before)  
Twilight Saga  
Bleach  
Naruto  
Prince of Tennis  
Eyeshield 21  
(I like many others as well, but these are my top loves)

1: Dream or Reality is set during summer of fifth year when Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to be looking out for Harry but decided to ditch. Dudley's scene and the dementors don't happen and will be skipped over for Ichigo Kurosaki. (3)

* * *

Dream or Reality

The sound of a beating heart filled my ears. I looked around realizing that it was my own when the only thing I could see was nothing but ash everywhere. The ashes I see before me had previously been living, breathing people. People that just one hour ago I had seen laughing boistrously at funny jokes they had heard on the television while eating their dinner. A dinner that I had made for those three, but now was all a pile of ash. I looked in a broader view of what had been a house with a beautiful garden, perfect length grass blades, basically your ordinary house. It was like that with all the other houses too, but no more.

I have no idea how many times I blinked. The only thought that crossed my mind was, _The Dursley's are dead_. It came again. _The Dursley's are dead_. Before, I had gone to the park unaware of the intruder. After making dinner I'd finally had time for myself to be alone and concentrate. I sat on the only swing that wasn't broken for a while. I often did this as much as I could. I would just sit and think about anything, but when nothing in particular came to mind I would have a little fun, enjoying the wind that blew back and forth on my face using the swing.

It had finally been one of those days when nothing anyone said to me could phase me. Nothing the Dursley's had said to me no matter how rude they tried to make it without me calling on the Order of the Phoenix made me angry or upset. When Uncle Vernon asked me to make dinner, I simply asked him what he wanted and made it. I laughed in amusement. He must have wanted to get a rise out of me for some reason. When those that actively tried to bug or hurt others it was best to be unphased by it. If it is the only thing they wanted to do, then they had a sad life.

An hour went by before I felt like something was off. It was the hour that their death occured. It was like a gut instinct. I hate it here, but for some reason I felt like I needed to return to them. Something was wrong. I ran the mile it took to return at top speed. This was the moment that I'd wished that I had a portkey or knew how to apparate, but we can't have as we wish all the time, I guess. I drew my wand when I saw the smoke. I waited for the smoke to clear, and this is where we are now.

There are so many questions at once that my mind can hardly keep up. If someone would ask me to talk I don't think I could. I looked up at the sky for any signs of the dark mark, but there was no skulls with snakes hovering above the crater.

_The dark mark isn't there_.

I didn't understand. The Death Eaters would have flaunted their work, better yet, they'd still be here looking for me. If not the Death Eaters then what could have broken the blood wards? I just didn't understand. There were... are so many questions. I didn't know what to feel. I know that I should be feeling scared, angry, sad, upset... maybe. I choked. I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't understand. I don't recall falling to the ground, but my cheek is now pressed against a few rocks. Everything built up during summer was trickling out. They hated me. They hated me, right? They did, I just know it. Given all the years I they wished I'd gone with my parents when they died. Even when they did not say it everyday, they surely thought it.

Then why am I the one... Why am I crying so much?

* * *

Ichigo flashed behind the fallen, unconscious figure. A sigh of relief escaped his lips at the sight of a survivor.

The alarm in Soul Society sounded detecting hollow activity. At first he'd been irritated as hell at being called right in the middle of his math test. He just assumed there would be shinigami all over the world to take care of the hollows, but given the state of the area...

He picked her up with an arm behind her back and under her knees. He knew she wasn't hurt, having seen her running towards the destruction, but he didn't want to jostle her just yet. He looked down at her again, just to make absolutely sure that she was physically all right. You never know.

His eyes widened when he got a good look at her face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This girl looked exactly like the one that would always appear in his mindscape. The expression on old man Zangetsu's face was priceless. There was always an emotionless look on him, but she appeared constantly throughout the year. When he asked Zangetsu what was happening, he'd received narrowed eyes and pushed Ichigo out to ponder this interesting event. The night before when he finally finished studying for his test Zangetsu called him back.

"Zangetsu, is this her?" Ichigo called to hm.

"She has the exact same physical features, but it cannot be all about that. How do you feel now that you're by this girl's side?"

Ichigo's eyes shadowed by his bangs. Just one second of holding the girl and now his heart is beating faster.

"We should make our exit Ichigo. What you wish to do is your choice."

At first Ichigo hadn't been sure of the idea of a soul mate actually existing, but the more her appearance entered his mind the more the possibility of it's reality. To have it comfirmed by Zangetsu made things easier to accept. To find the person who is meant for you perfectly in every way was an overwhelming concept.

He turne around with the girl still in his arms and flashed away, unaware of the frantic witches and wizards that appeared seconds later.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it. :) While reading, if it anything seemed repetative then, I just wanted to let you know how important I thought it was. If you have any story (preferably anime/manga) suggestions or pairing suggestions from the list above let me know, and I'll read up on it. Also, if there are any chapters, you'd like to read more of just let me know.**

**LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is my newest chapter containing Harry Potter/Eyeshield 21, neither of which are owned by me. Of course you know that, but it's customary. Okay, so fem harry again with Hiruma and Agon. Poor "clueless" Harry it's your own fault for not paying attention lol. You'll see. Her name will be Azalea Potter, changed to Lea Retto. I love making things complicated lol. Okay here we go. Oh yeah, Sirius is alive in my fic. :) smiles.

* * *

Chapter 2

One week ago a new student entered into the second year class of Deimon High School. She stood quietly as she was introduced to the class, not making any moves to give out information about herself unless she absolutely had to. Her name is Retto, Lea. After introducing her, and getting most of the men's admiration of the new student to quiet down it was time to start. The Calculus teacher felt horrible for what he was about to do to this new student. Unfortunately, the only open seat in the class was near the back where the feared blonde devil sat. He told her to take her seat so the lesson could resume.

Lea did as told, not really understanding why the teacher was stuttering so oddly all of a sudden. She sat down barely taking note of the blonde to the right of her. She pulled out some paper and pencil, and listened to the lecture. Oddly enough the day turned out the same. For some reason there was always an empty seat next to the blonde boy in her class.

* * *

Hiruma sat in his club house tapping away on his laptop looking for information on the new chick that seemed to show no fear around him. Everyone usually flinched just by his looks, but all he received was the acknowledgement of his existance. There was nothing but the information on the glowing screen in front of him. Nothing, but the information she would have given the school for enrollement. Only name, age, date, height, weight, and test scores.

There was nothing valuable here that couldn't be figured out just by observation alone. He wanted to know her. She was hiding something. Everyone had something to hide. He'd never known anyone to be as silent as she is, only speaking when she had to towards the teacher. He would take full advantage of the fact that he had every class with the new chick for example, hidden cameras came to mind.

* * *

Thankfully, Lea didn't live too far away from Deimon that she wouldn't have to apparate. The first week of school was like a dream. It was peaceful, but at the same time odd. She found out the source of the oddity was from the blonde guy that she sat next to in every class. She found out his name was Hiruma Yoichi by a skate-wearing cheerleader, Taki, Suzuna. Lea didn't really get why everyone was so afraid of him. She found herself discretely checking why just by face, but the only thing was that he was pretty good looking with his sharp, elven facial expressions (not having seen his demonic knife-like teeth).

She shook her head.

"Nah, best not get involved," she thought, opening her book as she walked home.

Sirius had given her the option of choosing where she wanted to go to school.

"It's your education, as long as you go," he'd said.

She'd given him a happy hug for letting her have the choice, but that still wouldn't change the fact that she had to practice her magic. . She should have been starting her seventh year over after having skipped it in favor of finding a way to defeat Voldemort. Sirius decided that he would take over the final year.

For some reason she was feeling a few strange presences. One was following from behind. It wasn't too close, but just subtle enough to notice. The other one she accidently bumbed into, due to having her nose in her book. She fell to the ground.

The guy she bumped into had long dreads. He turned with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell? Watch wh-"

He paused, muscles tensed, thinking he was about to fight, but this was not the case. He easily ignored the turquoise Deimon uniform she wore. What maintained his focus the most were the most heavenly legs he'd ever seen.

Lea looked at the guy in confusion and tried to follow where his gaze was so whole heartedly focused on. At first he looked like he had wanted to beat the shit out of her and now he had sparkles of happiness in his eyes.

"Is this guy bipolar? What the hell is he looking at?" she wondered.

She looked down having realized. Her already damned short skirt was scrunched up, giving the guy a nice view of her snitch print panties. Her face darkened. Standing up, she adjusted her skirt. However, his persistant gaze did not waver. Her eye twitched. If the bastard did not look elsewhere in five seconds, he would be sporting a few broken limbs.

"He's like a dog waiting for his next meal," she thought with disgust.

Having had enough of this nonsense she finally kicked him in the chest, then face, and a few well placed ones in his most valued spot (you know... lol)

She left in a huff to avoid anymore interaction. She almost thought about letting it go and avoid anymore interraction with said pervert, but the hungery look he gave her was too much to accept.

As quickly as she could, she shot towards an alley. She sighed with relief completely unaware that blonde elf-looking demon had been cackling at the scene.

"Did he have to stare at my legs for that long? I better make this quick before anyone follows me."

She reached inside her sleve and grasped her wand to apparate away.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the livingroom. Sirius was home from work early today.

"You apparated. I thought you said you were walking home."

Lea grimaced. It only figurred that he would comment.

"Um... well, there was a bit of an incident.

He waited for her to continue.

"Actually a few incidents."

Sirius became amused by her red tinted cheeks.

"Go on," he prompted.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Hey you started it, so you end it. You've made this dog curious, now satisfy me."

"It's actually a cat."

"Tch... unnecessary details. Now, tell me before I prank it out of you for keeping me halfway out of the loop."

Sirius grinned.

She tried to think of what to say. He would tease her, that of which she knew for sure. Why the hell had she brought this up in the first place. She cursed herself.

"Which will be less painful to talk about first? A blonde stalker or a pervert with dreads?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another HP/ES21 crossover. Here goes. This will be a shorty.

Chapter 3- The Test to Oujo... no Deimon?

Harry sat in front of his computer. He read the next math question, but it was not one he could do in his head. He took out a piece of scratch paper and pencil to work out the problem, completely unaware of the change that just occured. He looked back at the screen to answer the rest of the questions. Two weeks later his test results came through the mail along with a package. Draco's letter came as well. They agreed to open there letters at the same time.

Draco looked up wit ha satisfied smirk. He saw Harry's frown.

"What's wrong? Didn't you get in? You studied well enough."

"Uh no, it's not that. I thought you signed us up for Oujo's entrance exam," Harry said with confusion.

"I did. Why?"

"The letter here, says I've been accepted into Deimon High School."

* * *

Elsewhere...

A blonde spikey haired demon, also known as Hiriuma Yoichi, grinned widely showing off his knife-like teeth as he looked at the school's roster. The newest entery by the name of Potter, Harry.

With his brilliant resources he managed to hack into the beauties computer to change the enterance exam. A few weeks before, his team returned from America when they completed the death march. The fucking beauty had accidently bumped into him at the airport. He had apologized, but Hiruma had a better way for the beauty to make it up to him.

"kekeke."


End file.
